One Night
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: A little game of truth or dare between the hockey players and the cheerleaders turns deadly wrong, and someone ends up dead.


**Author's Note: What's up, everyone? :D I know it's been a WHILE since I've written for Degrassi, but I'm starting something new! It's called "Ashley's FanFic Explosion!" Don't know what that is? It's when I write two one-shots, for FOUR different fandoms! The fandoms will be Degrassi, Hunger Games, Twilight, and Harry Potter. I will be doing this every three months, and the dates will consist of March 30th, June 30th, September 30th, and December 30th of this year! So, mark your calendars for the explosion. ;) Anyway, enjoy this Degrassi one-shot. Leave me some reviews once your done. :) thanks!**

Since the start of the Season, the cheerleaders and hockey players had been anticipating this very moment. The night where all Hell was _bound _to break loose. It was a windy night in Toronto, deep in the month of October. It was chilly outside, with frost that meant snow was near.

The cheerleaders and hockey players huddled outside of the school, awaiting Dallas' arrival with the keys. He had managed to sneak a spare copy off of Simpson's desk while being an office aid.

When Dallas, Owen, and Campbell finally pulled up in Dallas' truck, everyone let out excited mutters. Dallas strolled up to the front doors, and looked back to wink at a few of the cheerleaders.

"Took you long enough," Luke said, teeth chattering.

"Wah, wah, stop your whining," Dallas said, unlocking the door to the school. As if on cue, everyone burst through the doors. It was well past midnight on a Friday, so they all knew that they would have the place to themselves.

Their reason for being there in the first place was mischievous; they were there to play truth or dare. It wasn't going to be the middle school version, where they dared each other to lick someone's foot, or drink spoiled milk.

In this game, _anything _went. If you were to refuse your dare, there would be consequences– embarrassing consequences.

"So, where are we doing this thing at?" Jenna asked, as they walked through the halls. Dallas thought for a minute, and then smirked.

"How does the basement sound?" he asked, a sinister chuckle following his statement.

"Uh... why the _basement_? Why not the staff room, or the gym?" Campbell asked cautiously. Luke laughed and wrapped his arm around Campbell's shoulder.

"Oh, little Cam. So scared," he mocked, causing some of the guys to laugh. Campbell's face burned with embarrassment.

"I'm not scared," he corrected. "I just don't think that going to the basement is safe."

"We're not _about _safety tonight, little brother," Dallas informed. "We're about fun. Nasty, exotic, kinky, fun." Dallas licked his lips at one of the cheerleaders, and there was a roar of laughter and agreement.

Campbell still felt uncomfortable, but if had any hopes of getting through the night, he would keep his mouth shut. Everyone headed toward the entrance of the basement, waiting for Dallas to unlock it. He walked over and found the key, unlocking the door.

"Alright, ladies and gents. The rules to this game are simple. _Anything _goes. You refuse your dare, then you'll be forced to do something ten times worse. With that in mind, let's get this party started." Dallas kicked the door open, howling with excitement.

With anxiousness, everyone entered the chilly basement. You could see the tree branch tapping against the window from the strong wind. The basement smelt of mold and mildew, and was undoubtedly horrifying in appearance. Owen snapped on the main light, which sent a dim glow around the basement.

"This place is disgusting," Tyana, one of the cheerleaders commented.

"It's perfect," Dallas shot back, even though he, himself, was questioning his decision. Hesitantly, the cheerleaders and hockey players sat down in a circle. Some of the generous guys offered the girls to sit on their jackets, but the others used it for themselves.

"So, who goes first?" Marisol asked, her eyes falling on Owen. He shook his head.

"How about you go, since you're so brave," he retorted. She narrowed her eyes at him, mouthing expletives.

"Guys, since _I _stole the keys, it would only be right for _me _to go first," Dallas offered, spreading relief across the entire circle. "And since Marisol is so beautiful, she can do the honors." Marisol smirked and sat up straight.

"Okay. Dallas, truth or dare?" she asked, dragging out each word. He pretended to think about it, before clapping his hands together.

"Dare," he responded. "And make it good."

She tugged at her lip, and shrugged.

"Alright, then. I dare you to give me a hickey," she said, causing a mixture of groans and giggles.

"She's such a whore," Tyana whispered to Jenna, who nodded in agreement.

Dallas' eyes lit up, and he rose to his feet. He walked over to where Marisol sat, and got to his knees.

"Any specific place?" he asked in a husky voice. She tapped her neck, and then titled her head. Dallas wasted no time in devouring the flesh, holding onto her waist for support. When she began to let out soft moans, the others began to chuckle.

Oddly, it wasn't embarrassing for either of them. If anything, Marisol was enjoying the attention. After a few more minutes of sucking and rolling his tongue over her neck, Dallas pulled away. Sure enough, she had a bright, red mark.

"Is it there?" she asked.

"Oh, it's there, alright," Jenna answered. Marisol smirked and folded her arms.

"Okay, my turn," she announced. Dallas walked back over to his spot and looked toward Campbell.

"Cam's got this," Dallas said, receiving a paranoid glance from him. Marisol looked in his direction and gave him a seductive smile. Campbell gulped, and sighed heavily.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare," she responded, almost instantly. Campbell didn't have the slightest idea of what to say.

"Uh..." he began. Owen burst with laughter.

"Come on, kid. Just think of something crazy; Marisol can handle it," he winked.

"You bet I can," she whispered, receiving some cat whistles. Campbell's mind wandered to Truth or Dare movies that he had seen, and was relieved when an idea came to mind.

"I dare you to flash us, your, um, breasts," he began. She laughed once, reaching to pull up her shirt. "From the window."

Everyone's eyes averted to the top window of the basement, where the tree branch was repeatedly tapping against the window. Marisol's smile disappeared.

"You want _me _to go out there? _Alone_?" she asked. Campbell's lips parted in fright.

"That's what he said," Owen responded, winking at Campbell. He forced a smile in response.

"No way," she declared, shaking her head.

"Uh, uh, uh," Dallas said, shaking his head. "You know the rules. You already know what happens if you refuse a dare. Want to reconsider that?" he asked. All eyes were on Marisol as she contemplated on what she would do. She finally threw her hands up and stood to her feet.

"Whatever," she muttered, running up the stairs.

"Nice dare," Dallas said, once she was out of ear shot.

"Thanks," Campbell breathed. He was glad that he had finally done something right that night.

Minutes later, Marisol's face appeared in the window. She flashed her middle finger, causing everyone to laugh.

She ripped her shirt over her head, which revealed her purple bra. She reached behind her back, and her bra fell off of her body.

Two perfectly rounded, caramel breasts flashed the entire basement, causing everyone, including Campbell, to clap.

She showed her face once again, smiling cheekily. A split second later, Marisol's facial expression changed to horrified, as something pulled her back.

No one understood what was going on, until a line of red liquid splashed across the window. Marisol's naked body appeared once again, sliding down the window. The thick, red liquid smeared as she went down. It could only be one thing...

The girls began to scream as everyone rose to their feet in a hurried manner. Campbell's mouth was hanging open, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Luke shouted.

"Everyone, just shut the fuck up, okay?" Dallas hollered. Everyone went silent as they looked toward the window. "If there's a killer out there, we don't want him to know where we're at."

"We gotta go out there and get her!" Campbell argued, sniffing.

"It's _your_ fault that she's probably dead– how about _you _go out there?" Jenna exclaimed.

"If I go out there by myself, I'm probably going to die too!" he shouted back.

"Karma's a bitch," Owen muttered. Campbell's eyes widened at his words.

"Alright, just calm down. Cam's right. Owen, Jenna, Luke, Cam... let's go. Everyone else, stay in here and don't open the door unless we tell you to," Dallas instructed. Jenna's jaw dropped.

"I'm not going out there!" she shrieked.

"I _dare _you to go out there!" Dallas retorted.

"But-

"Exactly. You can't refuse it. Now, let's go," he declared. Dallas, Campbell, Luke, Owen and Jenna exited the basement, out into the darkened hallway. Campbell and Jenna were breathing heavily as they neared the entrance of the school.

Just before they reached the doors, they heard a commotion coming from the cafeteria. It sounded as if someone had broken in. Jenna let out a scream, and Dallas hurried to cover her mouth.  
"Shut up, idiot!" Owen whispered harshly.

"Maybe we should split up," Campbell said, his hands shaking.

"You sound like one of those bozo's from the horror movies," Jenna said, once she regained her composure.

"But maybe he's right," Dallas added.

"That's why the black people always die first!" Luke joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But anyway, you and Owen should go outside and get Marisol. Me, Cam and Jenna are gonna go check out the cafeteria and see what the hell is going on," Dallas suggested.

"Yeah, leave us to find the dead body," Owen said, with a disgusted face. Campbell felt as if he were on the edge of tears once again; he blamed himself, since he was the one who dared her to go out there.

"Do none of you care? One of our friends is dead, this is serious!" Dallas told them.

"I care! I just don't want to end up dead as well," Owen clarified. Dallas shrugged him off, heading toward the cafeteria. Owen clenched his jaw and followed Luke outside, while Jenna and Campbell followed after Dallas.

"I can't believe he's making us do this," Luke said, once they had gotten outside into the cool air. The wind was blowing so hard, that the trees were whipping in many different directions. The two of them couldn't deny the fact that they were a bit spooked.

"Let's just get her, and get back inside," Owen declared, heading toward the back window. Once they had gotten there, the sight almost made them pee their pants. There was a thick pool of blood, but no Marisol. She was nowhere to be found.

"Holy fuck," Owen muttered, covering his nose. Hesitantly, Luke approached the window. He looked through the glass, but none of his friends were in the basement; it was completely empty.

"Dude!" he said, his eyes widening at the emptiness. He didn't hear any response. He turned around, but Owen was gone. A shiver ran down his spine. He stood to his feet, walking toward where Owen once stood. "Owen? Dude, where the hell are you? Stop playing around!"

There was nothing but the sound of the wind, and the midnight sky. Luke's hands began to shake. He didn't know if his mind had imagined it, but something had tapped his shoulder. Shivering, he slowly turned around to face it.

His eyes widened at the sight, as he let out a loud scream.

Back inside the building, Dallas was debating on who would enter the cafeteria. It was literally pitched black inside, and none of them wanted to play Nancy Drew.

"Let's just go in together," Jenna suggested, as if it were obvious.

"Good idea," Dallas noted. They pushed the door open, and felt along the wall for the light switch. Dallas found it, and tried to flick it on.

"Great, the power's out," he said, groaning. Campbell reached in his pocket and took out his phone, shining the light. It was dim, but it would suffice. They huddled together, walking through the cafeteria.

At night, that place seemed nothing but spooky. Campbell continued to shine the light in different directions, but saw nothing.

"Let's just go back and find the others," Campbell suggested, once he had grown tired of investigating the cafeteria. He heard no response. "Guys?"

He turned around and shined the light in their direction, but they were gone. He didn't even hear them exit. Being the scaredy-cat that he was, his teeth began to chatter. He hated being alone, and he hated the dark. Combining those two entered a whole other element.

"Dammit, guys," he whispered, running for the exit. As if he were _really _in a horror film, he tripped over something. He felt along the ground, and there was a wet, warm, sticky substance on the ground. He felt around for his phone, and shined the light along the ground. It was..._blood_.

He let out a holler, his phone falling back to the ground. The lights cut on, revealing _every single one_ of his friends on the ground, surrounded by blood. He screamed even louder, standing to his feet.

When he tried to run, he was halted by one of the hand's reaching up and grabbing his leg. It was Luke's. He began to kick around, trying to free himself from Luke's hold. That's when he heard the voice.

"There's no use in running. I'm gonna find you," it said. Campbell looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't find it. Tears began to pour from his eyes, as he fought to wriggle from Luke's hold. Dead bodies were known to have sudden reflexes, so he thought nothing of it.

"Just leave me alone, okay? I don't– I don't want to die!" he yelled, anxiously trying to fight his way to the exit.

"Oh, so you don't want to die? Prove it," the voice instructed.

"How do I do _that_?" Campbell asked, pausing his movement.

"Say these words," she said, clearing her throat. "Are you ready for them?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"I'm a gullible dumbass," the voice told him.

"I'm a gullible dumba– hey, wait a minute!" Campbell said, frowning. That's when he recognized the voice; it was Marisol's.

As if on cue, the cheerleaders and hockey players began to laugh, standing to their feet. The 'blood' was really food coloring, that they stole from the kitchen.

"I can't believe my plan actually worked! You _are _a gullible dumbass," Marisol said, running from around the corner. Campbell's bottom lip was still trembling, but he tried his hardest to put on a front.

"What is this, prank Cam night?" he asked. The laughter began to die down as Marisol reached him.

"Nah. I was so angry that you dared me to go out there, so I made a trip to the cafeteria to get some of the food coloring. I wanted to really fuck with you. So, I pretended that someone had _slaughtered _me while I was out there. While you guys went to go find me, I told the others about my plan. I saw Owen and Luke, and got them on board as well. Getting to Jenna and Dallas was a bit harder since you were in here, but I managed. Then we quickly splattered the food coloring everywhere and tada! Dead bodies _everywhere. _Sorry that you were at the wrong end of the joke, but it was _hilarious,_" she laughed.

"Sorry, Cam. It won't happen again," Dallas said, ruffling his hair. Campbell swallowed, and his lips parted.

"Too bad for you guys, because I called the police!" he shrieked. Everyone's eyes widened, as they began to panic.

"They'll know that I stole the keys! I'll get expelled!" Dallas exclaimed. Campbell smirked, crossing his arms.

"Gotcha," he said. Soon, everyone joined his laughter, and Dallas captured Campbell into a headlock.

"Now you're catching on," Marisol said, patting him on the back.

After that, the night ran pretty smoothly. They continued their game of truth or dare, and this time, there were _no _dead bodies to go and investigate.

**Author's Note: Haha, I directed a short film that was sort of like this, so I thought that it would be funny to make a fanfic like it. Hope you guys enjoyed the twist! Leave me some reviews? I love those. (: **


End file.
